<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Walk You Home by TisBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863804">I'll Walk You Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee'>TisBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say I love you [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Date, Fluff for two cuties!, im shit at writing kisses sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day... five? of 100 ways to say I love you, today with some KittyxLavina!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Lavinia Temple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say I love you [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Walk You Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty tucked her hair behind her ears nervously.</p>
<p>She knew Lavinia. It was fine. It was just a date! Nothing too drastic, right? And it was Lavinia! She knew her. They were friends. Pretty much always had been. It would be fine.</p>
<p>Oh god what if the date didn't work out and they ruined their friendship? Kitty sighed. If she could deal with Binny, she could deal with anything. Even a bad date with the one person she truly wanted it to work out with. </p>
<p>She pulled at the sleeves of her pink cardigan- an action that she knew would prompt a look of complete disdain from a certain Daisy Wells. She just wished that Lavinia would hurry up.</p>
<p>She was, of course, early. Not that she was early for much. But she was nervous for this. That prompted being early, right?<br/>
-<br/>
They were going to the cinema.</p>
<p>Lavinia had suggested it, and now she was ever so slightly regretting it. </p>
<p>What if Kitty didn't like the cinema?</p>
<p>Well, that was just a stupid question, given how Kitty never shut up about the latest film she'd been to see- not that Lavinia minded that at all. In fact, she loved to see her talk about the things she was passionate about.</p>
<p>But what if the film was bad? </p>
<p>Lavinia had done extensive research to find the perfect film for them to see, and Knives Out seemed to fit the bill in the best way possible. What if she was wrong about it? </p>
<p>She could be wrong about lots of things. What if Kitty didn't even consider it a date? </p>
<p>Lavinia sighed. She would be late if she didn't hurry up.<br/>
-<br/>
In the end, she wasn't late at all. But she was rushing, and had dropped her hat on the way- making her ears go red from the cold. </p>
<p>She could see that Kitty was shivering, something that Lavinia would have begun to beat herself up over if Kitty hadn't beamed when she saw her and run over to wrap her arms around her.</p>
<p>Kitty pulled away first, tucking her hair behind her ears . Oh, how she wished she'd tied it up but that didn't matter now. </p>
<p>"Shall we go in?" She asked, holding out her elbow for Lavinia to link their arms.</p>
<p>Lavinia nodded, taking her hand instead.<br/>
-<br/>
The date went rather well.</p>
<p>Better than Kitty hoped. </p>
<p>They stood facing each other, rain beginning to spatter down. </p>
<p>Kitty glanced at Lavinia's lips and stepped closer.</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?" She whispered, voice soft and almost trembling with nerves.</p>
<p>Lavinia nodded slightly, cupping Kitty's chin in her hand and leant down to capture her lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>Kitty pulled back with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'll walk you home." Lavinia said, slightly awkwardly and holding out a tentative arm for Kitty to take.</p>
<p>"But you go the other way." Kitty said, confused.</p>
<p>Lavinia paused. "I'll walk you home." She repeated, voice gruffer this time. "It's dark."</p>
<p>Kitty nodded, taking her hand and they walked back in silence, bodies close, minds still reeling.<br/>
-<br/>
Kitty flopped back into her bed, an expression of pure joy on her face.</p>
<p>"So did you kiss?"</p>
<p>"Binny! Get out!"</p>
<p>"That's not a no!"</p>
<p>"Binny!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>